eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1094 (16 February 1995)
Synopsis Ethel's 80th birthday celebrations at the Queen Vic cause some confusion but Pauline and Arthur use the occasion to make peace with Nellie. Pauline is mixed up about Michelle and Bianca catches Ricky in the act. Ricky tells Natalie that Carol's incurable disease has been cured, and it was all a mix-up, you know how Bianca exaggerates. She is very sceptical but doesn't actually accuse him of lying. She does accuse him of not wanting to tell Bianca about them, and he says he will when the time is right, maybe the weekend. Nat is not happy. Ricky then says he wants to see her that evening some time, she says since Bianca isn't working it will be difficult, so Ricky says take the keys to the arches and come here at 8, and we'll have half an hour. She says OK, but takes the keys to the house too, and goes in and puts some lingerie in Ricky's overall pockets. Bianca comes back to get the laundry while she's doing it, and Nat hides under the bed, B leaves, and she goes out. She tries to take the keys back but Ricky is there and looking for them so she chucks them in a rubbish skip. Steve takes his washing to the launderette, and Pauline tells him that she knows what he is doing. He says yes, bringing laundry in for a service wash. She says that he knows what she means, and it's not just Michelle's life, its Vicki's too. He says oh you're talking about Michelle..!! Pauline rambles on and tells him to keep away from her and that her fiancé was there!! Steve says so she's engaged is she? And Pauline says "more or less", Steve is surprised and a bit put out at Pauline's interference, and says he won't "keep away from her" - he will carry on treating her exactly as before. Gita is whining about Sanjay having to be told to get a card, and Sanjay gets some kid to pretend that he bought it ages ago, and pays him. Gita still doesn't look terribly convinced, but agrees to believe him! Bianca collects her washing and Carol tells her to be more careful where she leaves her underwear, they were in Ricky's pockets. B says what? I didn't, Carol says yes you did, they're in there, and Bianca looks at the underwear in horror, says they were in Ricky's pockets? Carol says oh I must have got them mixed up from some other wash.. B says err no, I recognise them now, (very unconvincingly). Carol and Blossom says that was unfortunate when she's left, and wonder if he's been playing around. Carol says she's brought it on herself if he has. B goes to the café and tells Natalie rather tearfully (though rather bad acting). Natalie says she has to dump him if he's playing around. B says she can't. (Why? No reason given) Natalie says so what would you say if I told you I'd been sleeping with Ricky. Bianca says you wouldn't. Natalie says But I have. Bianca says stop messing around, it's not funny. What am I going to do. Natalie says well you could try following him to catch him red-handed. Nellie pretends to have another accident, that she fell over, so that she can gain more sympathy. Jules is all worried and calls Pauline Arthur, Michelle and Dr Legg... She whimpers on a bit. It's Ethel's 80th birthday party in the Vic, and Nellie is being incredibly nasty to her, saying that it's her 79th not 80th, and keeping on and on. Pat has a cake for her, and Arthur and Pauline agree that they will ask Nellie back to live with them. Arthur says he won't mind really. Michelle and Geoff are going out that evening, and Mark and Ruth are there, and ask to come with them. Geoff doesn't look pleased, but Michelle says yes, why not, your daughter one evening, my brother the next. Geoff also makes some comment about the other valentines card and Michelle tells him he's being childish and jealous. They pop into the Vic before going out, and Pauline sees Michelle talk to Steve again. She says to Michelle that she is ruining her life, and goes on and on, and Michelle says what have you been saying to Steve? She says so what exactly did you think you saw? She says she saw Steve kiss her, she says no, actually you saw me kiss Steve, and it was to thank him for the Valentines card. Pauline huffs a bit more and Michelle says he sent it as a thank you because I got him out of trouble. Satisfied now? Arthur says triumphantly, "see I told you it was all innocent". Mark mentions to Pauline that they're joining Michelle for dinner, and Pauline takes him to one side saying that tonight isn't the best time and Geoff wants to ask Michelle to marry him. Mark is amazed and says he'd better tell Ruth, Pauline says err no, don't do that, Mark says why not? She says because I said so. (And because its a totally unsubstantiated rumour that she's just made up!) The birthday celebrations for Ethel are going on, Michelle is at home and gets a call, she tries to contact Pauline, but they're out, and the baby-sitter doesn't answer the phone. So she goes over there, as Arthur and Pauline are trying to get Nellie by herself to ask her if she wants to move in with them. Nellie is still insisting to everyone that Ethel is not 80 but 79, and Ethel gets cross and says she may be old, but she's not penile yet. Nellie says so what year were you born then? Ethel says during the war. Arthur says you can't be, I was born during the war. Ethel says, the first war, silly. Nellie is pleased about Pauline and Arthur trying to ask her to live with them and is being remarkably unhelpful about letting them have a private word with her. Michelle goes over to the Vic to tell Pauline the good news - she comes over and announces that a friend of hers just phoned and Nellie has got a sheltered flat in the same complex that Ethel is, next week so she will know someone already. Both Nellie and Ethel look extremely displeased about it, though! Ethel says don't hatch your chickens until they're counted. Nellie says to Arthur "so what was it you wanted to ask me", and Arthur says errr.. oh just that Pauline and I will come to the council with you if you like but you don't need to now, do you? It's 8pm and Ricky says to Bianca that he thinks he knows where he left his keys, and it's in the arches, and he'll go and get them now. Bianca says what? you've got the spare set now? He says, he wont be a minute. Bianca thinks, remembers Natalie's advice, and follows him. She sees the light on in the arches, hears some heavy breathing and opens the door to find them snogging. Credits Main cast *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Mark Monero as Steve *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Ross Kemp as Grant *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Leonard Fenton as Dr. Legg *Danny Mertsoy as Boy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes